


Hope fucks the world!

by Stormlock



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlock/pseuds/Stormlock
Summary: Hope Mikealson has had a life full of grief and pain, she's had enough of the world fucking her over so she is going to fuck the women in her life and she's going to rule, no matter who stands in her way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Hope sat in her room for what feels like months on end, her only food source was contaminated with small amounts of wolf's bane, something that the 'esteemed headmaster' Alaric Saltzman had decided was a rule of the school, any person grieving will be fed with weakening herbs to keep them from lashing out and destroying the school property. It just so happened that this was done an hour after the headmistress left the exact same day that one Hope Mikealson returned to school, Hope got back as miss Forbes was packing up and as soon as the older woman spotter her she was hit full force with a tight hug, miss Forbes had whispered something to Hope but she was too busy breathing in the delicious scent and trying to her hornyness under control, she could feel herself getting wet and her nipples stood out, from miss Forbes blush she could tell that the woman knew. 

So this scent lingered on her cloths and Hope found herself stripping naked and fingering herself unconscious to the smell, that was a week ago, and the smell still drove Hope crazy, she tried using her magic to help but nothing worked so this was how she found herself with the small book given to her by her aunt Freya full of spells to enhance her sex life, the last time she used this was to help her prepare for her first anal experience, she stole a dildo belonging to Penelope Park and felt intense pleasure. She came upon something that may help her, a spell that allowed a woman to grow a penis for one time use, once the penis was gone the woman couldn't become aroused for a week, the spell needed some ingredients all of which she had here but the last ingredient was the blood of the person you wanted to have sex with, she never figured that using her own blood would make the spell permanent and the effect of the scent would start to spread to every woman she finds attractive.

Once the spell was done Hope looked down at her new cock and she touched it with her finger tip, the head was thick and the shaft was too big to fit her had around it was roughly eleven inches long and leaking some kind of substance, she let some collect on her finger and placed it into her mouth, she moaned at the taste, she pumped her cock trying to get more of the clear liquid and soon she found herself with the scent covered shirt over her face and her hand slick with her new treat as she stroked her hand up and down the sticky wet cock, every few minutes she cleaned off her hand and after nearly thirty minutes of solid masterbation she thrust her hip up and a massive load of hot sticky cum rained down on Hopes face, tits and stomach, she licked her lips for anything and fell asleep dreaming of giving all other women the same kind of pleasure that she just gave herself. Hope didn't know how much the spell had truly effected her, she was one of the worlds most powerful witches even if she decided to hide her power and on the next page of the book the spells warnings were spelled out clear as day. The longer the spell is in effect for the further the users sexual desires would fall but due to her power she had already fallen to her lowest and she dreamt of the Saltzman twins having Josie ride her cock and make Lizzie watch unable to touch herself even though she clearly wanted too.

############

Hope felt some kind of feeling in her stomach, she couldn't describe it really but she could also feel something warm and sticky on her skin her face felt covered she shook off the sleep and watched as a cream dripped off of her, she started to remember her last night and it brought a smile to her cum covered face, but what she didn't expect was a throb of pleasure, she read the spell correctly and it should have gotten rid of her constant need to cum, but as she moved to touch herself she found in the place where her pussy should have been was the same massive cock, her hand moved around it and she felt the sensation she felt last night as cum erupted covering her thighs and feet in the hot cream. She moved over to her bathroom and felt herself almost slip but she made it, she reached for the full body mirror her aunt Freya had given her for her last birthday and she looked at herself, her tits had grown bigger and her eyes took on a slightly more bright colour, the biggest and best change in Hopes opinion was the cock and balls hanging where her pussy should have been. 

It looked angry and primed to fuck, she couldn't distract herself from the feeling any longer and she started to pump her cock up and down unlike the last time she lasted a slight bit longer but as the image of, her aunt Freya and aunt Keelin on their knees faces covered in cum and bright smiles on their faces, floated in her mind she burst the dam and the load sprayed over the bottem half of the mirror, it took her eight times in half an hour to get her cock to go down but she made the mistake of cleaning her mirror and as soon as she touched the cum she remembered the taste and she found herself cleaning her mirror with her tongue, it took the girl a further ten minutes of cleaning before she got dressed again.


	2. Training

Hope walked through the school with a new sense of power, she was always the strongest here but now she knew that she was going to take over the place she had to use her will to keep her raging hornyness down but as she moved to her first class she caught a scent or rather two similar scents, one was Lizzie Saltzman and the other was infinitely more intoxicating, Josie Saltzman. Hope sat down and pictured everything that she would do to the twins, she had always knwn that Lizzie was beautiful but she was too stuck up for her to be a real option, Josie on the other hand was kind and sweet but she had a darkness that drew Hope in, Hope couldn't help but love the younger witch for who she was, the womans figure and smile made her all the more beautiful. However Hope didn't want to disappoint the woman so she needed someone to help her sexually someone to help boost her stamina and someone who Josie would like to keep. She could think of only one person Penelope Park, the woman was attractive and also the one who broke Josies heart while she had it. Hope didn't pay attention to any of the lesson she was too busy crafting the perfect spell in her mind.

############

After a week of delightful pleasure and careful planning Hope knew when she could use her new spell on the woman, the spell fed on the magic that a person held and it used that magic to prevent an orgasm without thinking of the subject who cast it and it also shot their desires through the roof, the most simple touch say the slight brushing of a hand over ones back would insight a constant and vibrant need to cum. Hope snuck into the room of Penelope whilst the woman was fucking herself with a dildo, a smile crept on Hopes face and she said the words drowned out by the loud moans of the victim. The spell washed over Penelope and she started to push the dildo in faster and faster but no matter how long she did it for she couldn't cum.

"Need some help with that pet." As soon as Penelope opned her eyes she squited so hard that she ejected the dildo from her pussy, Hope was dressed in what was quite possibly the skimpyest uniform she had her 'top' was so tight that it only covered her tits and her skirt let her long dick be in full view. 

"What ar-re you d-d-doing her oh fuck me!" Each time she looked at Hope she seemed to cum just by touching her nipples.

"See pet, I've recently made a new descovery and it is that I want Josette Olivia Saltzman to be mine and I've come to you so that I won't disappoint with my not so little friend. You see I've only had this for a week and no matter what the first time I touch it in the morning I cum, I've recently been questioned on how many sheets im going through in a week so since then I've taken to using my mouth to avoid unloading all over my bed." She walked forwards and placed a single finger in the other womans pussy and a loud moan erupted from the woman.

"Why me?" There wasn't any resistance from Penelope but one could never be too sure so Hope placed herself over the face of the woman, her dick was just out of reach of Penelopes lips.

"Its quite simple really, me and her are going to rule to world and we're going to rule all the women in our world. I want you to be the second or third that we fuck together. The first being Lizzie and the second either you or Caroline. She is going to be mine and I will be her's." Penelope didn't move even faced with the object of her desire, however a single drop of pre-cum dripped down just on top of the womans lip, its smell seemed to light something inside of her and she immediately licked her lips before launching up and sucking the imflammed head of Hope's cock. Hope was already close thanks to the show Penelope had put on for her so all it took was a single lick around her sensitive head and ropes of sticky and hot cum started to flow down the womans throat, the sudden load took Penelope by surprise and she had to pull back to stop choking, this made her get the biggest facial she had ever experienced her whole face was painted white. 

She didn't have much time to recover as Hope slammed down and forced her whole cock into the womans mouth, more cum flew out of the dick and this time it was placed deep into the stomach, this cycle repeated until Hope stopped after her six orgasm.

"You could have killed me!" Penelopes voice was raspy and rough but she was still licking up the left over cum from her face and bed sheets.

"You have been chosen to make me better at holding myself back, my pleasure should be the only thing that concerns you. Now tell me when you two were dating what did Josie like sexually?" She had started to rub her dick against the tight pussy of the other woman, Hope could barely fit the head in yet but she would be able to force herway through when her questions were answered.

"Can you not do that please its hard enough to think already?" This seemed to be the wrong answer since Penelope was on the receiving end of a pain spell that forced herself down on Hope who barely held her orgasm from all of her dick being held tightly.

"Don't forget who holds the leash here pet or do you need another reminder?" Peneplope shakes her head weakly but lets out a moan when Hope thrusts into her pussy and unleashing a massive load.

"H-h-ow are y-you still going?" Penelope looks in Hope eyes and she see's a blank stare, like the woman had been compelled but she was a witch, there was very few who could force their will on another especially Hope Mikealson.

"I need to practice my fucking skills so I took six doses of lust enhancer, you aren't leaving this room till I've gone soft which should be in about eight hours with how little ot takes me to cum." Peneplopes eyes widened, this was of her own free will the woman thought. 

"Please stop I don't want this. I don't want to cum any more." That same blank stare never wavered but she did wave her hand. Penelope could feel her sensitivity skyrocket she felt like the wind on her skin would make her cum but something stopped her form tipping over that last edge.

"This is what I call lockdown mode since you don't want to cum anymore it will increase your sensitivity but will never let you have your release. You should be careful what you wish for pet." The pleasure broke Penelopes brain she couldn't do anything other than take source of her pleasure. She tried to resist but even the strongest wills could brake, on the second our she clenched her pussy or ass or sucked harder when Hope called her pet. When it was all done she was covered in hot and sticky cum the sensations pushing towards her orgasm, but as she passed out all she could feel was a small one her punishment for failing her mistress.


	3. Dark Josie is way too hot for her own good

Hope had looked back at her previous year with some contempt, life had managed to fuck up her perusal of Josie Saltzman, first she had to sacrifice herself in order to the school safe and then when she finally got out of Mailvore everyone had forgotten her, not only that but when she finally made it back to Josie she saw her kissing bird boy for what ever reason, she snapped his neck in a fit of rage and ran only stopped by the apearance of the monster that hunted her that week. For her time in Mystic high she did manage to find an obedient little sub who let her keep up with her training just so that when she finally gave everyone (Josie and Lizzie) their memories back she wouldn't disappoint them, over the course of the next few weeks she saw Josie start to use more and more Dark magic and the thought of that made her cock harden, however for whatever reason Josie also thought that Hope was looking at Landon and not her so when she was feeling the high of her Dark magic use Josie snapped Hopes neck resulting in Hope being a fully realised Tribrid.

This set her plans back six more months since even though everyone had their memories of her back she would still have to wait since now whenever she even thought about fucking anyone she was harder than diamonds and closer to the edge than a premature ejaculator looking at some tits. She would habe gone back to Penelope but when she lost her memories she also left to go to Belgium, but instead she was back to her little sub Maya, until the bitch got herself killed by walking up to Dark Josie and slapping her for 'trying to take my daddy away for me' this little act of defiance left her without a fuck doll and made the carpets stained with blood. That was how Hope found herself stalking Josie's social media pages, stroking her dick over the sexual and skimpy pictures the woman posts now a days, just seeing the effortless control and power Josie held was more than enough for Hopes arousal to spill out, she was just lucky that she had her own room other wise she would be in quite the pickle.

"So Hopey this really isn't what I was expecting to find when you ran off." Hope could feel the dark and seductive voice of Josie and she felt her cock twitch with excitement, her eyes started to glow and the wolf inside of her wanted to mate, it wanted to breed and it wanted Josie.

"Well I really didn't expect you to find out this little secret I have, though I am a bit sad since today you cost me quite the good little pet, makes me wish Penelope was still here." Josie slowly walked over to the bed and used her finger to scoop up some of the pre-cum dripping off the throbbing and angry cock.

"Oh so you were the 'daddy' in that situation, I've got to say Hopey I am very impressed, but it seems like I've got to make you forget about that tart, I'd give you Lizzie in return since I've been training her since she first had a wet dream about me. However she is currently experiencing a constant edging session in our mom's bed, see I've tied her up and she getting double teamed by two vibrators however its been three days and she still hasn't slept or cum. Should I give that part to you?" Josie had been slowly massaging Hope cock and balls throughout her monologue bringing her closer and closer to the edge before she started to stroke as fast as she could and Hope unleashed a massive spray of cum all over Josies face chest and some even reached her back and ass. 

"Bloody hell Josie where did you learn that?" Josie licked up some of the cum around her lips and let out a moan, with a little smile she started to strip off her cloths and waved her hand sealing the door shut.

"It all started when a guy asked both me and Lizzie out, we were fourteen at the time and I'd already made Lizzie my little slut, so we agreed and when he asked us for a double blowjob we gave it to him, he didn't really last long and when I had Lizzie lick and kiss the cum away he was so hard that he tried to force us into sex but while I could have been ready I knew Lizzie wasn't so I slowly whispered in his ear about how I trained Lizzie and he shot his load on the empty bed sheets." Josie had fully stripped down and started to grind her soaking pussy up and down Hopes cock and pinching her nipples.

"I decided that I didn't want to have a boyfriend that came from my words alone so I dumped him. Later on his friends came up to us and asked us to confirm if we did that for him and when we told him that we did he dropped a hundred dollars on the table to do the same thing for him as well, it didn't take long for the romours to spread and since then we've run a little sex ring. We do anything except actual sex and kissing, often Lizzie strip teases them while I do their order and when its all done I fuck Lizzie and we do our homework." Josie leaned down and started to lick and suck on Hopes tits while she took the head of Hopes dick into her hands and started to twist them slightly making Hope moan louder. Hope was tired of being passive and tried to flip the situation but Josie just kissed her and started to play with her balls, it took them about ten minutes of this cycle of repeat but it made Hope cum, when she did Josie stopped everything she was doing and stopped all contact, it made Hope feel like she wasn't cumming her brains out but like she was just twitching and letting out cum.

"That fucking sucks, what was that Josie?" Josie started to lick up the cum that fell on Hopes body and held her hands over Hopes cock before using some magic.

"That dear Hope was a ruined orgasm usually its for guys to go a second round but for me I'm using it to punish you. The spell I placed on you is going to allow me dominion over your pleasure senses for instance maximum." She touched the base of the towering dick and thick cum shot off in waves, all the while Hope couldn't even think. "It could also for instance make you cum non stop for days something which sounds good but the towies I tried it on had a heart attack after six hours, you though for now your just going to have the bear minimum amount just enough to drive you crazy but never enough to make you cum." Josie watched with a smile as she got up and bent down placing her hands against the wall. She looked back with a smirk and said "come and get it sweatheart."

Hope launched herself at Josie and rammed herself right inside her tight cunt using her massive strength to make the sexy woman moan like she had done, Hope moved her hands from Josies hips as she thrust into the tight wet cavern and placed one on her left tit grabbing it roughly and teasing the nipple while the other was placed on Josies slippery clit Hope rubbed furiously and was rewarded with cinstant loud moans erupting from Josies mouth, it didn't take long for Josie to tighten around Hopes cock and shouting her orgasm to the roof.

"I hope you don't think we're done love because I'm not stopping till I'm satisfied and this little spell you did is going to make me last for days." Hope picked up the trembling woman and forced her down to the near by bed, pounding into her oversensitive pussy making Josie cum over and over, all the while Hope didn't even get close the tightness feeling good but distant from her.

It took them hours to finally get rid of all their lust for eachother, they were never in the same position for more than thirty minutes and they had moved from Josies cunt to her mouth the to her ass and finally back to her tight cunt, it was finally time for Josie to release the spell she had on Hope, she was tired she didn't have the same stamina as the infamous tribrid and as she was getting fucked doggie style she set out to release the spell when she spotted something or rather someone creeping in through the window, her very own mother she smiled and winked at Josie before she stripped naked slowly and sexily Jose could feel the burn in her stomach grow as her arousal reached new hights, she watched as the blode woman reached into her bag and pulled out a long vibrating dildo one that Josie recognised as she had spied on her mother many times.

Caroline lubes up the dildo and placed it near her pussy, the dildo was enchanted and changed itself into a vibrating strap-on she moved until she was practically touching Hope who was still pounding away at her daughters tasty looking cock milker, she placed it and she signaled Josie with a count down and when it reached one she could hear Hope flood the room with a scream of pleasure and she rammed the mubed up dildo into Hopes tight ass making the younger woman scream louder and she pumped eight hours of fuck juices into her loves twat, but Caroline didn't stop there she used her vampire speed and fucked the toy into the young tribrid hard and fast all the while she was scuking on her neck and playing with her massive tits. It took Hope ten minutes to stop cumming completely and when she did she was stunned to hear Caroline whisper.

"I know what you are going to do and I'm at your service but first I'm going to fuck and suck you dry with a little help from my incest loving slut of a child who is now more than lickly carrying on the Mikealson line. Get ready for the ass fucking you will never forget littlest Mikealson."


	4. Hot tribrid sex!

Hope was still reeling from the longest orgasm of history when she heard Caroline speak, on instinct she took in a breath and felt massively overwhelmed by the scent of pure sex dripping off both mother and daughter, she could feel the dull vibrations in her least used hole, not that she had much left, and she started to try and gain some movement by thrusting her hips forwards making Josie moan loudly on her cock. She felt Caroline smile in her neck as the woman grabbed her arms and stopped her from moving.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to fuck you? Like your dear old Daddy did in the woods not long ago? See that was an amazing day he was a fantastic lover and he worshipped my in every form. Hmm I still get dreams about that day, oh by the way did you know that one day when your family was separate he found me humping my own fingers to a video feed of my darling twins, Josie was obviously using the strap I got her for her fifteenth and she was pounding away at poor Lizzies tight little twat. Anyway after we fucked in that very same park he had called Freya over for the week trusting you slutty mother to run his city and all that week we fucked her until she passed out then we fucked each other then after she had recovered and eaten she fucked me in the ass while I deep throated your dad cleaning our combined juices off his thick dick." Hope really didn't know why but just hearing about her fathers exploits turned her on she knew it shouldn't but her she was taking a strap in the ass while being balls deep into a overfucked cunt. She loved every second of it and she couldn't wait for more, she needed movement she needed to pound into Josie and ruin her for anyone else and she needed Caroline to thrust just so that she would be able to cum.

"Please just fuck me already I need to cum, this is worse than the past eight hours." Josie let out a small smirk and slowly removed her tired body from on the straining cock, she took one finger and gently ran it up and down the sensitive piece of breeding meat. She reveled in the whimpers Hope let out aganist her will and saw bigger and bigger drips of precum flow out of the impressive dick, she slowly moved her hands onto the tight stomach of the tribrid slowly siphoning away from the endless reserves of the most powerful creature in the world until her hands came across the best tits in the whole school.

"Cum for me my little tribrid, just know that this is going to be the start of prolonged pleasure torture. Once you start you aren't stopping for anything but the briefest moments, I'm not leavingnthis room without smelling like this perfect cum fountain. Even then we're going to go back to my room and cover Lizzies bed with this and then after you leave I'm going to make her cum over and over and over. All the while you and mom will fuck until you both pass out." She mumbled something in latin and moved her hands all the way down Hopes cock then she started to give a hand job as fast as she could, it took Hope less than a minute to cum and she covered all of Josies stomach and thighs. As she moved around so that she could ram her tight cunt onto the hard as nails tribrid, she felt the spell come into effect as she linked both hers and Hope orgasm, she could feel the ghost of pleasure that came from Hope and it almost felt like Josie herself had a strap in her ass and a tight pussy surrounding a thick dick.

Hope could feel Caroline start to move again but she kept the same grip not allowing Hope herself to move, she could almost imagine what it felt like to have a dick ram up her non existent pussy she assumed that it was what ever spell Josie had used, she felt powerless in this situation something that she had never felt during her sexual period. She tried to struggle but every time she did Caroline would ram all the way into her and leave the ghost of a vampire bite on her neck making her border on erupting inside Josie for the second time, but she couldn't that was until Caroline spoke again and she felt Josie tighten up and scream around her cock forcing her to spill every drop she had left in her massive nuts.

"Oh it seems that my incest loving slut of a daughter cums at the sound of her mommys voice, good it'll make it way more fun when I do this." She used her speed and grabbed some handcuffs and in a surprise twist she used them on Josie. Hope watched and started to jerk off as she saw Caroline ram the strap on down her daughter throat.

"Fuck her little teasing mouth Caroline make her cum juet from fucking her hot mouth, shes been running around the school treating everyone worse than Lizzie did last year make sure you wash out her mouth with the taste of my ass." Hope could feel an orgasm build in herself and she got an idea she moved until the was lined up with Carolines thrusting hips and as she was about to cum she launched forwards and stuck her cock in the cunt that started this whole series of events. She could feel the woman convulsing ariund her and drank in the loud moans of pure pleasure as she felt herself cum deep into the womb of her almost stepmother. Hope flipped her around causing a moan of disappointment from Josie and she rammed again and again into the vampire cheerleader. 

Hope startedto kiss the neck of the blonde much in the same way as the woman did to her except she wasn't able to resist, Vapire blood whilst hightend by sex was some of the best you could ever have and it seemed that Caroline was unable to resist as they both drank from eachother, Josie felt the pain/pleasure through the temporary link and came at the same time as her mother which set off Hope sruffing an already overflowing womb even more. None of them knee the consequences that the blood sharing would have as Carolines womb magically healed and being so full of potent cum made sure that she became pregnant that same second.


End file.
